Even if you're ordinary
by ScrappyChan
Summary: Kagami Taiga has lived in america his whole life but one day he moves to Japan and has to go to a prestigious school called Teiko high school. He meets these famous people from a band and they fall in love with Kagami. Kagami doesn't think they like him in more than a friendly since hes just an ordinary person.


Teiko High School

**_Kagami's POV _**  
>My name is Kagami Taiga, I am 16 years old and currently living with my aunt. All my life I've lived in America even though I am fully Japanese. I really don't hate japan its just that i wish i didn't have to move during the first 2 weeks of school. Now i'm going to this school i never even heard of... Teiko high school. My aunt lives far from this so called prestigious school so I have to live in the dorm with some stranger I've never met before. Well at least I will know one person i guess. I feel like i'm going to be that one loner that eats lunch alone. You know how in school you have a group a friends? I heard Teiko had a this really popular group called Kiseki No Sedai... which basically means generation of miracles. They are popular from being in the so called famous banned Kiseki no Sedai... again Generation of miracles. Now, i haven't really heard their music, seen them or know their names but I'm assuming I know its them when I see a bunch of girls following them... CRAP! I'm gonna be late for school!<p>

_**~In school~**_

"Darn it! This dumb map doesn't tell me anything! Where the heck is the main office!" I crumple up the stupid map and throw it into a recycling bin.  
>"Etto... I can show you where the main office is..."<br>"... AHH!" I jump up and land 3 feet away from where I was standing. "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM!?" who the heck is that weird dude with the light blue hair!? WHY IS HE SO SHORT!? IS HE IN MIDDLE SCHOOL?

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. I've been walking with you since you entered the school. Anyway, do you want to go to the office or not?"  
>"Yeah yeah just how me the way. I'm Kagami Taiga by the way."<br>It's the first day I've been here and I already hate it. First I can't find the office then a weird guy scares the living soul out of me. This can't get any worse.  
>"Kagami-kun we're here"<br>"Oh... Thanks I guess.." I walk into the office and bump into someone tall.  
>"Ah you must be the new student, Kagami Taiga."<br>"Yes sir, that is me"  
>"Please take a seat" I look around and find a chair by a desk.<br>_"I am Kiyoshi Teppei. I'm the principle of Teiko High school. It must have been hard to find the office with that map that we gave you. We have been making new maps that are easier to read. Here. I see that you've applied for a dorm room to stay in but we don't have any rooms left. The only room left is with... ah here it is... Aomine Daiki. Now he's a trouble maker so if he does something wrong you can always tell me or Vice principle Imayoshi. Here is the Key to your room, the school map, your schedule, and your dorm number."_  
>"Thank you sir."<br>"Since you are new to Japan and this school, you start school in 2 hours so you can find your locker and dorm. So hurry."  
><em><br>_I grab my things off the floor and head for the dorms. Why the heck are the dorms so far away? ah here it is...now just to find room C5... Oh well that was easy. I put down my things and open the door with my key. I slowly opened the door and the first thing I saw was a tanned man with dark blue hair that matched his eye color. He was about the same height as me but a few centimeters taller than me. He was shirtless and had a towel wrapped around his hips.

"Are you my new roommate?"  
>"Eh.. yeah."<br>"Are you gonna stand there all day and adore my awesomeness or are you gonna come in?"  
>"Oh oh yeah, sorry." I grab my things and walk into the room. It's not as small as I thought it would be. It's actually quite big.<br>"I know what you're thinking 'This room is bigger than it should be' Yeah yeah, My dad paid the school to connect the other room with this room so it would be bigger."  
>"how does your dad have that much money!?"<br>"My dad's rich.." i bet he's a snobby rich kid. Everyone in this school is rich. I'm just ordinary...  
>"Whatever... where's my room?"<br>"Down the hall its the first room on your left."  
>"Okay."<p>

I walk down the hall and spot a red door with a sign that says my name. guess this is my room then...I walk into the room and see a king sized bed, a giant flat screen tv, my own bathroom, and a big closet with a matching dresser... I wonder if he spent his own money buying this stuff. I should go thank him. I put my stuff on the bed and walk into the living room.  
>"Where'd he go? I didn't even get to catch his name. Didn't Kiyoshi sensei tell me though? what was it... Aomy...Ahomi.. tch I cant remember."<p>

What time is it what time is it its only 8:09 I have an hour and 30 minutes left til I start. Maybe I'll go get a some food or something. I left the room and started to walk down stairs I guess I'll leave from the school door since it's closer to my car. As I was reaching for the door I was stopped by a pair of red scissors. I turned my head and saw a short redhead with monochrome eyes.

"You must be new. Yet you are skipping class. Where might you be going newbie? State your name and your purpose"  
>...Newbie?<br>"Uh.. Well I was going to get some food...My name is Kagami Taiga and I'm hungry..?"  
>"Oh. Carry on then. I am sorry for disturbing you."<p>

That was weird. Who was that person? As I was driving to Maji burger I saw a sweets shop. I haven't have sweets for a while... I turned into the parking lot and parked my car in the closet spot i could find. When I entered the shop I went straight for the cake but there were so many choices.

"You should get the chocolate cake. It's really good" Chocolate cake? I turn around and look up to see a giant purple haired man eating pocky.  
>"oh uh... thank you for the recommendation." I took the chocolate cake and gave it to the cashier.<br>"That will be $11.00" As I was reaching for my wallet I was stopped by a giant hand.  
>"I will pay for you. I like you. We will be friends now." Friends? I don't even know him!<br>"Oh thank you... uh whats your name?"  
>"my name is Murasakibara Atsushi. What's your name?"<br>"I'm Kagami Taiga. I go to Teiko High school." When i asked him his name and told him I went to teiko his eyes when really wide. I wonder why...  
>"We go to the same school"<br>"Oh cool. Shouldn't you be in school though?"  
>"Same goes to you."<br>"Ah...okay.."

* * *

><p>So far Kagami has met Kuroko, Aomine, Akashi, and Murasakibara.<p>

Next up: My Friends are famous?  
>Kagami meets a overly excited blondie and a weird green haired man who carries around weird accessories. And why are all these people fawning over his new friends? Were they some type of host club members?<p>

To find out how Kagami meets Kise and Midorima stay tuned ~Scrappy


End file.
